


Company and a Place to Stay

by lilmaeval



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, really not that deep they just go to a love hotel and be reihiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: It didn’t matter that the black face mask this person wore covered up half their face, Hiyori would recognize those messy tufts of black and that piercing sharp gaze anywhere. He would always recognize this figure that was holding an umbrella, waiting to give Hiyori shelter from the rain just like he did all those years ago.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Company and a Place to Stay

Ah, so this was hell, was it?

A photo shoot that was scheduled to end three hours prior was finally dismissed with very little to show for itself, the main subject and the director unable to agree upon the image that they thought they should have. The main subject, naturally, was pissed, because it was  _ their _ image being exploited, so naturally they wanted a larger say in what should be seen and what poses they liked.

They also really, just really, really,  _ really _ did not need the director to say that their natural squashiness made them look unattractive.

The main subject hurried out into the lobby of the building, January rains making the already late hour all the more gloomy and miserable. It was only as they approached the door, no one behind them, that the gravure model finally realized they had no umbrella.

“Uuu,” Hiyori repressed the urge to say a certain swear word that came to mind. “What bad weather...”

There, that was more in character, and incredibly appropriate at that. Even if none were there to witness him, Hiyori had to maintain his personal image for himself. That was the only way to convince others that the person they saw before them was the real deal, and there was no fake persona he was using as a shield. He was Hiyori Tomoe, through and through, if someone didn’t understand him, they weren’t paying close enough attention, so he’d just have to come and grab it. The fact that the director couldn’t understand that was entirely his own fault, and frankly, it reminded him too much of someone else who acted just as pretentious when holding a camera up.

“The nerve of some people,” Hiyori muttered to himself as he leaned against the door frame of the building, underneath the overpass as he watched only a few pedestrians pass by him. “‘Why aren’t you showing us the real you? We can’t have a gravure shoot if you won’t be genuine.’ How could anyone say that? That’s like the rudest thing anyone could say about anybody.”

Grumbling to himself hardly distracted him from the roaring of his stomach. Hiyori wrapped his arms around himself and clenched his teeth together, grateful for the face mask he wore for hiding such an ugly expression. He checked his phone again, looking for a reply to his message to Ibara asking for a ride to pick him up. No response. Then he recalled that Ibara had told him in a rush after practice that day that he wouldn’t be available in the evening due to the CosPro board of directors wanting to go out that evening. He didn’t look too keen on the idea, and yet he hadn’t responded to a single begging message from Hiyori asking for him to text back. Either he was hammered, or he went home early to sleep off the party. Maybe both.

Asking Jun or even Nagisa for help was out of the question as well. They were off on some island filming a movie, something that pissed Hiyori off to no end. He had been trying so hard not to think about it the entire time, but the fact that those two were out there without him, just that on its own infuriated the terribly lonely man.

It was cold, and Hiyori was shivering. The rain wasn’t growing close to subsiding, not one bit. In fact, it looked like it could go on for ages. It looked like Hiyori would need to find a way home on his own. Just as he was another to cave and download a rideshare app, however, he heard the sound of footsteps halting. His attention was first caught by the sight of a terribly tacky pair of black army boots, lined with silver studs on the laces. Up from that, he could see the figure was wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants, completely inappropriate for sludgy weather where everywhere you walked was a puddle. Hiyori felt a sickening feeling form in the pit of his stomach as it dawned on him who this was, even before he met those blood red eyes.

It didn’t matter that the black face mask this person wore covered up half their face, Hiyori would recognize those messy tufts of black and that piercing sharp gaze anywhere. He would always recognize this figure that was holding an umbrella, waiting to give Hiyori shelter from the rain just like he did all those years ago.

Hiyori didn’t care where Rei came from, why he stopped, or why he was still waiting. He was  _ here _ when Hiyori was at his loneliest, and that was what Rei had always been for him. Taking a deep breath, Hiyori braced himself and quickly darted underneath the man’s umbrella, pressing himself up to Rei’s arm. The arm quickly wrapped around his form, pulling Hiyori in flush against Rei’s chest. The purple sweater he wore was thick, thicker than Hiyori thought it would be. Was it keeping him warm? Hiyori lifted the bottom of the fabric and pushed his palms flush to Rei’s stomach, then laced his fingers around his thin sides. No, he was cold as ever. Their faces drew close, and as Rei’s face mask brushed against Hiyori’s own, he found his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parting. All he could taste was cloth, but the pressure against his mouth felt nice.

It had been a while since the two of them were able to reconcile from the mistakes of the past. It wasn’t that long ago, but it felt that way, especially now that Hiyori was holding Rei’s hand as it was stuffed inside the vampire’s large coat pocket. The umbrella held between them was evenly in-between, with no bias given to each other’s head. Thankfully, it was rather large to begin with, so all Hiyori had to worry about was the stray droplets that tickled at the back of his neck and the vapor of hot and cold mixing into one foggy texture messing up his hair.

Hiyori cast a glance towards Rei as they turned a corner that they shouldn’t have. Rather than heading back to Ensemble Square, they were walking somewhere different that was also nearby. Somewhere Hiyori never had any intentions of going to before, but he understood exactly why Rei was taking him. It was what Rei  _ always _ wanted from Hiyori, and...Well, Hiyori couldn’t deny he wanted the same thing as the one holding his hand. Even bundled up, even stuck in miserable weather like this, or maybe because of all that, they wanted to tear each other apart, and that was exactly what they were going to do.

It didn’t take long for Rei to settle on a place. Turning another corner, they walked about three blocks before turning into a building, greeted with a quaint but old fashioned looking lobby. Hiyori felt like he was at his grandmother’s summer home, the ugly orange velvet lining on the couches and chairs absolutely appalling. It wasn’t enough to turn Hiyori off completely, not at all. In fact, if the room they rented was like this, Hiyori would take no greater pleasure than in ruining it entirely.

Room reserved and the elevator door open, Hiyori followed Rei inside and rested his head on the vampire’s shoulder. He was growing all the more impatient for them to actually  _ talk, _ the exhaustion of the outside weather combined with the walking they had to do having put a number on his stamina, not to mention the horror story that was his photoshoot. Hiyori was lost in his thoughts already, dreaming of a warm bath where he could feel Rei’s bony chest melt into something soft and comfortable to lie upon. The elevator bell dinged as it came to a stop, and the fantasy was growing closer than ever to becoming reality.

Hands held tight as though running through rain, Hiyori was dragged along to the room number the receptionist muttered before they hopped into the elevator together. Standing in front of the door, Hiyori took advantage of Rei’s uncharacteristic fumbling with the card reader to rest his head on the man’s shoulder, hugging his arm tightly. Eventually, he managed to get it open, and Hiyori found himself dragged inside. Coat first, then mask.

Mouths finally available to be kissed, Rei initiated just that. His arms wrapped tight around an unprepared Hiyori’s waist, pulling him in and stealing away his gasp as he pressed their lips together. Hiyori adjusted quickly as always, letting his arms hang limp around Rei’s shoulders as he was dragged towards the bed. Freezing cold mixing with sunlight heat, Hiyori was distracted enough that he even allowed himself to be pulled on top of Rei as the man fell backwards onto the bed. However, once given his freedom, common sense snapped back into place as well.

“Nn, Rei-kun,” Hiyori whined as he broke from the kiss, saliva dribbling off his lip. “I have to go take a bath first.”

“You will only be sullied further afterward,” Rei argued as his hands grasped Hiyori’s sides around his ribs. “You need not waste your time with it until afterwards.”

“Yes I doooo,” Hiyori whined, dragging out the vowel sounds when he could. Despite that, however, he was seated atop Rei’s lap. Rei’s lap that was horribly erect, pressing into Hiyori’s thigh and hoping they would part further. Hiyori hated to admit it, but it was working. He wanted to clean himself so he wasn’t covered in the grime from who knows what lingered in the rain, but at the same time, that meant letting go of Rei. And nothing would be worse, would it?

“Come now, princess,” Rei sighed in that deep voice that once mesmerized Hiyori in his youth. A cold as death hand pressed its palm against Hiyori’s cheek and left the sun to lean against it. “It is a fortunate occasion that we should run into each other so randomly like this. Let us make good on what time we have together.”

“Uuu,” Hiyori whimpered through clenched teeth, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed against the hardness prodding into his leg. “Fine, but we’re taking a bath afterwards.”

“As you wish,” Rei smirked, fingertips curling into Hiyori’s chubby cheek. “We have the whole night here to lose ourselves to our usual play. How shall we start?”

Their usual play. Using that phrase now felt...Weird. Once they’d finally agreed to move on from the past together, Hiyori found that what was usual from back then felt different now. Was it just that they were both adults? Or were there some certain changes that were so subtle they couldn’t be noticed? Rei’s hand on Hiyori’s cheek fell to his shoulder, as his other hand rested at Hiyori’s hip, creeping under the fabric of Hiyori’s shirt. It lifted the top ever so slowly, crawling up Hiyori’s side with long fingers pushing hard into the squashy skin. Appreciative, not prodding. A thumb brushed itself against Hiyori’s nipple, leaving him to whine.

“Kuku,” Rei chuckled in that new way that Hiyori found such a waste of Rei’s pretty voice. “You remain sensitive as ever. Shall I play with these a bit more?”

The game was afoot with that one question. Be honest and teased for it? Or be coy and teased for that as well? Furrowing his brow, Hiyori grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. He then took Rei’s hand that remained on his shoulder and pressed it hard against the nipple it was nearest to.

“A true prince does not leave his princess’s nipples unattended,” Hiyori answered before putting the hem of his shirt in his mouth, using his teeth to hold it up.

“Oh?” Rei raised his own brow, eyes widening with them. “I see then, I suppose you are completely correct about that. Very well, I shall be a good prince and play with my princess properly~”

With that, Rei’s digits clamped around the hardened protrusions and began to tug, leaving Hiyori to wail out his moans behind clenched teeth. Icy thumb tips rubbed across the tips before giving another pull. Hiyori fell forward slightly and caught himself with hands landing upon Rei’s chest that was still horribly clothed. He bunched up the fabric irritatedly and slid down Rei’s hips. Sweater held down by nothing but gravity, Hiyori lifted it up and over Rei’s head, continuing to raise it until the top bunched up at Rei’s wrists. Wrists attached to hands that were reluctant to unclamp from Hiyori’s nipples, but managed to find an excuse to do so in repeating the shirt removal in trade.

Shirt and sweater hit the floor, and Hiyori descended. Down to meet those cold lips gating off a warm mouth, tongue meeting tongue momentarily. Hiyori pushed his hands into Rei’s black locks, soft and just begging to be tugged. Hiyori did just that, hearing the pained hiss leave the man’s mouth only to quickly be replaced with a startled moan as Hiyori bit at Rei’s neck. No fangs to break the skin, like it would the other way around, but just enough to leave a noticeable mark. Hiyori then began to suck on the same patch, hot tongue swirling against ice. Nails sharply manicured dug into Rei’s bony chest, feeling the outline of his ribs. Hiyori always forgot just how skinny Rei really was underneath his baggy fashion taste. 

“Ohoho~” Rei chortled breathlessly, hands placing themselves at the base of Hiyori’s back and slipping down to the hem of his pants. “What have we here? The sun is truly adamant on vanquishing the vampire today, it seems.”

“There will be no vanquishing,” Hiyori denied, lifting his head slightly to see red half-shut eyes lazily looking back at him. “Must you use such violent terms to begin with? I’m giving you my love. You should be ecstatic at that.”

“I am,” Rei reassured, “I have been quite anxious about the next time we ran into one another. So much so that I lose sleep at night thinking about you.”

“You must think I was born yesterday,” Hiyori sighed as he pulled away, staring at the mark he left on Rei’s neck and feeling satisfaction at the color of the bruise. “Your vampire act is tacky, but I must admit it fits your lifestyle well enough. Still, by no means are you a proper Lestat until you’ve committed yourself to indulging in the forbidden, like when the sun calls to share with you its warmth. Accept me in full, and I’ll give you all that and more.”

“As you wish,” Rei conceded as his hands fell further around Hiyori’s waist, fingers pressing into the top of his buttocks over the pants he wore. “Being burned asunder by a blazing sun sounds like a far more enjoyable way to end the day than what I originally had intended.”

“It ought to be!” Hiyori grinned and ran his fingertips down Rei’s chest. A fairly chilly form that he ached at just the sight of, how spine tingling it was to be able to touch it so freely once more. “I don’t care about Rei-kun’s other obligations. You picked me up tonight just like you did back then, so don’t focus on anything other than my star.”

Hiyori loosened his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. With hardly a grunt, he shoved them down, revealing the color of his panties. Red, lace at the band and decorated with small white ribbons. Originally, he was going to wear his maroon colored ones today, but they were in the wash. How oddly fitting; it was as though his dresser drawer that morning was giving him a premonition of what was to come. As soon as he kicked the pants off his heels, Rei’s hands found their place once again firmly grasping Hiyori’s ass, squeezing it.

“You truly grew into your body,” Rei murmured, “the baby fat you once wore has been replaced with proper cellulite, very befitting for your womanly form~”

“At least you of all people can appreciate it,” Hiyori lamented, resting himself back down onto Rei’s lap. He let out a hum of satisfaction as Rei’s large hands massaged the muscle, resting his own palms once more on the man’s stomach. “Rei-kun, you think I’m pretty, don’t you? You think my soft body is cute and adorable, right?”

“I always have,” Rei answered, “I find it quite fun to play with your body, especially the loose fat on your arms.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Hiyori whined, “I just asked if you thought I look attractive~ Although, you must if you were so eager to kiss me through the mask I wore, right? My eyes captivated you so much that you couldn’t resist~!”

“That was part of it,” Rei lifted one hand and placed his fingertips at the top of Hiyori’s spine near his neck. Naturally, Hiyori felt a shiver form, and as the vampire lowered his hand, the trail followed. “The other half is nostalgia upon seeing someone who wears the brightness of the day so vividly that even when left quivering in the rain, he stands proudly. A sight like that isn’t easy to forget, and when it comes back into view, all one can think about is recapturing what made it so special.”

Rei’s sentimentalism truly did catch Hiyori off guard. It wasn’t a trait many shared with him in his life, blessed with a perfect memory that recalled every detail. Even if someone was able to reminisce with him, it was seldom to simply bask in the good moments. Rather, it was always for the lesson to take from it. Even his dear childhood friend wasn’t immune to such ways of thinking back on their precious memories. So in the end, even if there were painful parts of his and Rei’s story, he was grateful to have a shared nostalgia with him.

“I believe that’s arrangeable,” Hiyori hummed as he dug his nails into Rei’s sides. “We’re already in the perfect position too~ Only, even if this place is a bit too kitschy for my taste, it certainly  _ smells _ quite a lot better than your bedroom.”

“It smelled better when you were there,” Rei wistfully recalled, brushing the back of his knuckles on Hiyori’s cheek. “You and those floral fragrances you were so fond of. I did not even mind an occasional bath should you rinse me in those soaps, they made everything feel so soft and smooth after~”

“You could have just bought them for yourself,” Hiyori reminded, his hands struggling to focus on removing the belt Rei still wore. Normally it wouldn’t be an issue. But Rei insisted on filling Hiyori with shivers by touching him all over, to the point his hands were losing their usual coordination. “At the very least, you seem to be bathing properly these days compared to then.”

Soft, cold hands burned themselves as they continued to grope Hiyori’s body above, every touch leaving an invisible trail. Hiyori was left to be the one to trace those lines that seared themselves into his skin, letting out a whimper of delight. 

“Rei-kuuuun,” Hiyori moaned, raking his palms over the back of Rei’s hands as they squeezed his chest. “Are you...trying to massage them bigger?”

“If only that could work,” Rei lamented, though he wore no regret in his leering gaze. “Kuku, you used to pad yourself so big, I could genuinely forget that you didn’t have a pair of naturally puffy pillows on you.”

“Ahaha~ They were fun to have though!” Hiyori hummed. “The women in my family have been quite blessed in that area for generations. I’m sure I would have had the comfiest place for you to rest your weary head should I have been born differently.”

“Perhaps,” Rei mused, cocking his head to the side and squeezing down tightly. “However, I think you are quite soft as you are right now.”

“Ah!” Hiyori squeaked, whimpering out a pained cry as he clasped his hands onto Rei’s attempting to pry them off. “Uuu, Rei-kuuuun, don’t do that to me~ it hurts! Your nails are too sharp, too sharp!”

Eventually, Hiyori managed to work Rei’s hands off, slight indentations in the skin left as a result from where he had dug in. Hiyori pouted and placed his own palms against Rei’s chest below, staring into crimson eyes that held no remorse.

“In any case, you’re wrong,” Hiyori stated.

“Wrong?” Rei adjusted his chin to look up straight at the man on top. “How?”

“I am very not soft,” Hiyori replied, grinding his hips against Rei’s and letting their clothed erections brush against one another, “and it’s all your fault. I’m going to make you take responsibility.”

“By all means,” Rei licked his lips and began to slip the man’s panties down. “Let us proceed to taking care of you, princess. After all, a prince should never keep his princess waiting.”

Hiyori wanted so badly to gag at the statement, but all he could do was blush as his heart raced. He hated just how much Rei understood Hiyori’s mind and his weaknesses, how he catered to them so perfectly when he wanted to. The panties on his legs entirely slipped off, Hiyori’s small erection sticking out as it was set free. Soon, a pair of freezing cold fingers pinched the cock and tugged it forward, eliciting a squeak and gasp out of the man on top.

“Nn~ Rei-kun, you’re too cold,” Hiyori whimpered. “I’m really going to have to work extra hard to warm you up, aren’t I? Well, at least your temperature down here is normal.”

As he spoke that, Hiyori finally pulled down everything that covered Rei’s lap, his cock standing freely and the tip grazing across Hiyori’s stomach. Hiyori placed his hands around the member and watched as Rei’s face contorted, eyes blinking shut as he let out an exasperated breath.

“Hm~hm!” Hiyori giggled. “You’re so red already. I guess that means you’re eager to be inside of me, aren’t you~?”

“...Do not test me,” Rei eventually returned. “It would be easy to push you down and take you as you are now.”

“Uh-huh,” Hiyori dismissed as he reached for the lubricant on the bedside drawer, already heated up by the lamp it sat under, “I believe that. Or rather, I believe it as much as your old man act to be as genuine as it is. Really, talking the way you do makes you seem more childish than when you at least played the delinquent role appropriately.”

“I’m hurt,” Rei whimpered, tracking the bottle as Hiyori brought it up to his chest. “I really did age, you know. I became a much older man after I was forced away from all that I held dear in order to defend it, only to find the things I loved had turned away from me.”

Caught off guard by the sentimentalism, and before Hiyori could even ask if he was included in that, Rei stole the bottle from his hand and flicked open the cap. The noise rang through Hiyori’s head, and just the sight of Rei squirting the contents onto his fingers filled the normally dominant sun with a chill of submissiveness. An icy digit neared Hiyori’s entrance, and as it slipped inside Hiyori curled his lower lip inward and bit down, chin falling and colliding with the top of his chest. The finger inside of him went further in, and soon enough a second finger joined, prodding his prostate with every thrust. Hiyori couldn’t contain his moans in the slightest, not that he would want to in any case. He found himself falling forward, grasping Rei’s shoulders and digging his own nails into them.

“Rei-kun,” Hiyori whimpered, their faces close enough for him to taste the man’s breath. Rather than the smoke Hiyori was used to, Rei’s mouth was now minty fresh, like he had only recently brushed his teeth. Maybe he just had, considering it could have very well been close to Rei’s “morning.”

Hot chest to one dead cold beneath him, Hiyori snuggled himself in deeper despite the pain out of his usual determined belief he could warm the vampire up. He linked his arms underneath Rei’s shoulders, gripping them tightly. He drew their faces closer, close enough for the cool of Rei’s face to hurt Hiyori’s eyes. Their lips only needed to brush together once before they found themselves in a greedy lip lock, Hiyori pressing his tongue into the hot mouth that opened up for him. All the while, Rei’s free hand grabbed at Hiyori’s ass and thigh, spreading it to help slip in a third finger. Their hips locked together, Rei pushing up into the warmth above and leaving Hiyori with no choice but to give away all his heat.

“Uuuu~” Hiyori whined as he buried his face into the crook of Rei’s neck. “Why do you always hurt to touch? It’s not fair.”

“And you used to say it meant we were never supposed to be,” Rei mused nostalgically, apparently finding amusement in the way Hiyori further whimpered with each thrust of his fingers. “Really...You used to protest so loudly back then. Loud enough to stir my family from their rest. Now though, you appear to be much more mindful for our night’s neighbors.”

“That isn’t true in the slightest,” Hiyori retorted, arching his body into every dig at his spot while letting a wanton moan escape him. “I would never deprive the world of my beautiful voice. Let them hear it, and let them hear how you treat me. I wouldn’t let you touch me without rewarding you for how good you make me feel, Rei-kun.”

“Gosh,” Rei grinned and pulled Hiyori’s head down close to his own, kissing his nose. “You have such a way with words as always. Shall I put something inside of you that’s a bit warmer?”

_ ”Yes,” _ Hiyori exasperatedly gasped, lifting himself up and giggling as he felt Rei’s fingers leave him. He then pushed himself forward, enough that Rei’s cock had moved to stand back up as the vampire guided it into place. The hot tip hit Hiyori’s ass, then fell between the crack before sliding down to the entrance. “Go in, go in! You’ve worked so hard at opening me up, you’ve earned your stay for the whole night, if you wished.”

“Kuku, what a dangerous proposition to make,” Rei grinned, following through anyway and inserting the tip. “Of course, you understand that once you’ve invited a vampire inside, he’s free to do anything to you, yes?”

Hiyori’s position still above Rei, he let gravity be his guide as he took the cock in further. Hands placed his palms upon Rei’s chest, steadying himself with reliance upon the person inside of him. Rei played no tricks, and soon the two were fully united. Hiyori let out a drawn out but quiet whimper, memories flooding his mind. Even if Rei talked differently from back then, even if he smelled different thanks to his habits changing, it was still the same Rei Sakuma who made Hiyori feel loved once upon a time. Rei’s fingers gripped at Hiyori’s hips with force; enough force to move Hiyori, if he liked. Hiyori traced the visible lines of Rei’s ribcage in contemplation of just where the strength the man possessed came from.

Wherever its origin, Hiyori found himself being lifted regardless, and then just as quickly pulled down. The action repeated over and over again, and as it did Hiyori began to feel less like himself and more like the small and unafraid first year who yearned for love even if it came from a cold and callous vampiric man. But in the end, what Hiyori found in his bed wasn’t just shivers that multiplied upon themselves, but also strangely enough, warmth.

“R-Rei-kun,” Hiyori stuttered, his gasps choking out his words as he attempted to force them out. “Rei-kun, do you...You’re doing this because you love me, right? You dropped everything to be with me the moment you saw that I was alone, and that’s because of love, yes?”

Rather than answer straight away, Hiyori watched as the vampire sat up with ease. Hiyori’s hands curled back around his shoulders and the moment their faces drew near, he put in his best effort to force their chests to touch. All the while, Rei continued to control Hiyori’s hips, lifting and then setting them back down in tandem with Hiyori’s ragged breath. Rei’s continued silence was upsetting to say the least, but Hiyori didn’t want to say more that would stop the man from continuing their rhythm. He buried his face in the crook of Rei’s neck, hoping he’d be given an answer soon.

“Rei-kun,” he whined, letting out a hiss at the way Rei’s nails dug deeply into his skin. “Rei-kun, please...”

“...You really do make me feel so young,” Rei remarked, the smile on his face audible. “So youthful, like when love seemed an impossibility for me. Back before I could learn how love could be used against me, and had to realize only once it turned away from me entirely.”

Rei’s arms, cold yet firm in their grasp, relinquished their hold on Hiyori’s thighs and instead clung tightly to his back. They stilled, frozen together in the reminiscent embrace. Rei ran his hand through Hiyori’s hair, nose burying itself in before taking a long inhale.

“Yes, Hiyori-kun,” Rei answered, their chests hardly moving, “I love you. I’ve loved you so much that I could never stop thinking about you even when I wanted to. I loved you so much it made me miserable for years. And now...All I want to do is make you miserable back.”

“Ah...That makes two of us then~”

Hiyori moved first. Despite Rei’s strength, he always had a habit of moving slower. Hiyori, on the other hand, knew exactly where his hands needed to be. He had already pressed his fingertips to the vampire’s clavicle, and it was easy as sliding them forward to find the pretty neck that still had bits of stubble protruding near the jaw. That made it all the easier to grip, and Hiyori was sure to squeeze it firmly as he pushed the man down with his own weight. The arms around his form released in a moment of shock, making it easier for Hiyori to lift his torso back up. Red eyes bulged as they raised to meet violet, finding their dark color glimmering brightly in the dull fluorescents of the room.

“Ahaha~ that was a little too easy,” Hiyori giggled victoriously, hips sliding off Rei’s cock before reinserting it with vigor. He found a new pace quickly, squeezing Rei’s neck unrelentingly. The vampire could only focus on attempting to pull Hiyori’s hands away, but the ones that landed on the warmer man’s wrists could hardly find the strength as it was being sapped away through his constricted lungs. “Mhm~ I’ve been taught some worthless tricks by a foul-mouthed viper. Self-defense, he called it. I really wish I had known this back then, that I could take control of you so quickly. It would have made things easier, I could have stopped you from walking away.”

Emboldened by his own seemingly won victory, Hiyori leaned down once again, unrelenting both below with his hips and above with his hands. He kissed red lips gasping for breath slowly, taking his time to savor them and their trembling form. As the noises escaping past them grew higher in pitch, Hiyori couldn’t help but wear an amused grin.

“Ah~ you’re really so cold, Rei-kun,” Hiyori lamented. “So cold and difficult. You had such harsh expectations for me, worse than my aniue who didn’t expect anything of me at all except to not embarrass our family. And yet, you treated me more like I ought to be able to reach all of those and more. It confused me, though, because then you would leave me and act like I was supposed to do anything without you in order to get you back, but you never did. You just grew colder. In the end, I sided with those who were hell bent on destroying you, so I guess the lesson I got from all that was if I wanted to make you stay, I have to ground you myself. What a nasty lesson, don’t you think~?”

The hands holding onto Hiyori’s wrists went limp, and red eyes glazed over before shutting. Hiyori relinquished his grasp in an instant, not letting go entirely but no longer squeezing as enthusiastically as before. He lowered his head and listened to the sound of Rei’s breath coming from his mouth. It was soft, but it was there. No different from how he normally sounded as he slept.

“Mm~?” Hiyori released the neck he held onto and instead placed his hands at either side of Rei’s head, staring at his statuesque sleeping expression. “Boo, no fair...You can’t fall asleep on me just like that, Rei-kun~ I wasn’t even restricting you that harshly, I don’t have the upper arm strength for it. No muscles and all~”

Hiyori lowered himself entirely, resting his chin upon Rei’s shoulder while the rest of his chest found its place pressed flatly against the man beneath. He could feel the slight lift of his ribcage as the vampire breathed, a task even he had to do in order to not perish. Of course, they both knew that well enough already.

“Rei-kun isn’t really sleeping, is he?” Hiyori questioned as he traced the line of Rei’s jaw with a curious fingertip. “No, you’re biding your time for when I’ll start panicking and shaking you to wake up, right? Too bad, I know you. You can handle worse. I’ve seen you survive mobs set out to cannibalize you. My delicate fingers haven’t done much at all except leave a few pretty red marks on that pale neck of yours. You should be grateful for them.”

“...Hm, I actually think you’ve gotten worse from when I knew you,” Rei spoke, voice surprisingly smooth despite the attack on his neck.  _ That _ was what unsettled Hiyori more than anything. “You’ve become far more of a brat, taking as you please out of love. It’s quite dangerous to know you, isn’t it?”

“As though the same doesn’t go for you?” Hiyori returned, folding his arms upon Rei’s chest and resting his chin on them. “Treating all your connections as though they’re as frail as paper. It’s not fair to those who wish to adore you.”

“Hm~ You may be right about that.”

Rei’s eyes finally opened, and with them came the turnaround. It happened almost instantaneously, the back of Hiyori’s head hitting the spring mattress below. Rei asserted his position above not with the hands that grasped Hiyori’s upper arms, or with the legs that spread him further open, but with a single thrust of the cock that laid inside Hiyori already. The added pressure and forcefulness was all that was needed to grind Hiyori down into begging submission. Another thrust, and Hiyori was forced to blink back tears from forming. They fell regardless, and as he opened them once more, the blurry sight of Rei’s delicately smiling face stung worse than anything the vampire could do to his body.

“You don’t know how many times I dreamed about forcing you beneath me like this again,” Rei stated as he continued to push, his voice gentle and soothing as though he were talking to a child. “Making you feel the changes I went through, the terrible way it felt to look at you standing on a stage I could hardly watch. You went off to the paradise you belonged to, and I wanted to drag you back down to hell.”

Demonic. That was the word used to describe his princely Rei the most, wasn’t it? How could Hiyori forget. How could he forget those red eyes, dark as blood and hungry for his vigor in every essence of the word. Sharp fangs revealed themselves past cherry red lips, ones that craved to coat themselves in an even darker stain. Hiyori, in turn, surrendered in full. He closed his eyes and relaxed, embracing the body that drew closer to his own.

“Don’t let go of me then,” Hiyori whispered just as a searing pain made itself known in his neck. “D-Don’t you ever let go, Rei-kun. I won’t forgive you—I could only ever walk away twice, so don’t make me have to do it a third time...!”

Rei didn’t respond, too preoccupied with doing just as Hiyori commanded. Weakness that was usually unknown to the strong willed sun overtook him in an instant, not just from the overwhelming pounding below but as well the loss of blood to his head. Rei’s teeth were long since withdrawn, but his mouth remained upon the two wounds they’d cut open, sucking up every ounce of blood that came through before they eventually clogged up. Hiyori couldn’t see the sight in the slightest, but he could feel the mess escaping in droplets down the back of his neck and staining the horribly ugly orange-pink comforter below. Perhaps it would dry in with the color and become hardly noticeable after a wash. There was certainly evidence of blood having been spilled on it before, certain darker lines that wore like flower patterns on the fabric.

“Rei-kun,” Hiyori wearily called, too tired to sob and too weak to do much more thinking. “Nn, Rei-kun...I love you.”

Despite his lack of strength, Hiyori held onto the lukewarm body above. Their temperatures were so different to start, but as the two came together and filled the room with steam to rival the fog outside, they came to reach a comfortable equilibrium of not too cold, but not too hot either. Rei’s mouth finally pulled away from the freshly cut wound, and Hiyori didn’t even want to think about how messy it must have looked. He didn’t care, rather, just like how he didn’t care about the taste of iron from his own blood on Rei’s tongue. He wanted to be kissed by the vampire at all costs, so he’d swallow back down anything taken from him if it meant he got Rei to drown him in euphoria.

Blood loss sustained and head reeling in messy pleasure, he hadn’t even realized when he’d came through all of that. The aching of his softening cock was nothing compared to the pain he felt elsewhere, yet just getting a glimpse at the white spray on his stomach was enough to get Hiyori going again. Rei’s hand pressed down on Hiyori’s stomach, and then went further south to grab his cock. It stiffened in an instant, Rei’s palm soaked in sweat that held the small shaft in a slick grip. He merely had to tug and twist it a few times for Hiyori to find his blood rushing south once more, and after letting out a proper wail, he came.

He must have tightened up enough for Rei to be convinced, and after a quick few more shallow thrusts, Rei released himself inside of Hiyori. Unlike the one beneath, Rei’s reaction was to grunt and then let out a shaky sing-song breath before collapsing entirely on top of Hiyori. Rather than pull out right away, he pushed in before letting the usual thrusting motion guide his cock out. Hands rested upon Rei’s back, tracing small circles around his shoulder blades. An arm hooked itself around Hiyori’s waist, and another pulled down the comforter they were resting on from its position over the bed pillows.

“Come now, princess,” Rei beckoned as he lifted Hiyori’s limp form, “let us retire for the evening.”

Soon, Hiyori was snuggled side by side with Rei holding onto him, finding a comfort in something he thought he’d never feel again. Rei’s pale chest, stained wet with his sweat, was oddly comfortable for Hiyori’s weary head to rest upon despite a number of factors that ought to have deterred him. Perhaps it was the one scent that stuck to Rei, the one that came naturally from him. Sweet and warm, completely the opposite of his demeanor. Hiyori let his hand greedily run over the chest that was in his possession, idly playing with a nipple and casually ignoring the strained groans escaping his captive. Suddenly, a familiar tune played, and soon Hiyori was the one letting out a huff of indignation.

“My phone,” Hiyori lamented, knowing  _ exactly _ who was calling thanks to the song playing for them. “Where is it...?” Hiyori sat up and found his clothes weren’t too far away, piled up with Rei’s at the foot of the bed. He grabbed them up and eventually he found the device, hitting the answer button just a half second before the call went to voicemail. “Nn, Ibara, what do you want?”

“What do I  _ want?” _ The junior’s baritone rose in pitch to a near shriek as he answered. “Your highness, I want to know exactly where  _ are _ you?! I saw your messages and used them to excuse myself from the after party, only to discover you were unaccounted for at the location you were supposed to be waiting at. I just traced your cellphone, would you care to explain just why are you at  _ that _ kind of establishment?”

“What about it?” Hiyori huffed and laid back down on the pillow with a thud. Rei’s arm snaked around him and Hiyori leaned into it, grateful the man wasn’t getting up for a smoke like how he used to. “I found myself getting whisked away by a dark figure that I’m familiar with, and now I have somewhere warm to spend the night. You don’t have a thing to worry about, Ibara.”

“...Who?” The question was presented more as a command than anything, and Hiyori felt a chill run down his spine. Despite Ibara’s age and his own insistence of his inferiority compared to Hiyori, there were times like this where Hiyori was gleefully reminded that the boy was his producer and could get possessive when need be.

“Oh, an old fling,” Hiyori answered, leaning into Rei’s touch and watching how the vampire pursed his lips in an attempt to stifle a chuckle. “Someone who once saved me from hell, and he did it again today. Do not be deceived, however, for he  _ is _ a demon.”

“Poetic as ever,” Rei whispered, something that was clearly caught on the receiver, yet neither cared.

Silence was the only answer Hiyori got before the disconnect sound rang, and Hiyori nearly missed it altogether with the way Rei pressed their mouths together. Hiyori checked his phone and saw just how many messages Ibara had sent. Many of them frantic, pleading, begging. Guilt welled up inside Hiyori’s heart and he found himself writing up an apology, a proper one to soothe his sulking junior’s broken heart. He promised he’d inform Ibara the next time he found an alternative place to stay, but all he got in reply was a read receipt.

“Teenagers,” Rei clicked his teeth and shook his head, “must they always be so concerned with the whereabouts of their parents?”

“Uu, Ibara though...He’s different,” Hiyori shook his head and let himself be trapped in Rei’s arms as he dropped his phone between them. “He’s a good boy who works hard to take care of us all, even when he can be shrill about it. I’m sure he’ll understand eventually however that I had no choice but to follow the only hand reaching out to me. In fact, he should be grateful it was you, because you always took care of me in giving me what I needed.”

Hiyori curled in further, pressing the back of his knuckles to Rei’s collarbones, exhaling relaxedly as he snuggled his way into the crook of his sweet smelling neck. Rei ran elongated fingers through the soft green locks at the base of Hiyori’s nape, and the two sighed in tandem. Hiyori shut his eyes, and soon the lamp that illuminated the room was shut off, drowning them in darkness pardon the city lights bleeding in through the window blinds.

“You speak so romantically of our past,” Rei remarked, voice giving way and cracking here and there—how he had masked the strain to his neck earlier, Hiyori hadn’t a clue. “Have you always continued to do so?”

“Of course I have,” Hiyori answered, “my memory is perfect. And when it comes to recalling the happiest moments I had as a student at Yumenosaki...Well, a lot happened. But my first year there is certainly one I don’t want to forget. You gave me happiness at a school that quickly proved itself a place for dreams to die, so thank you for that.”

“A place for dreams to die,” Rei quoted, “you certainly were inspired to change that, weren’t you?”

“Not in the slightest!” Hiyori denied. “I just wanted Nagisa-kun and mine’s dream to come true, that was always our intention. All Eichi-kun did was give a way for Ibara to find us...And now I suppose everyone’s happy.”

“So, was that worth sending this demon to hell?” Rei asked.

“Yep, he went right where he belonged,” Hiyori answered, tracing his fingertip across the marks on Rei’s neck. “But in the end, hell was more than just a world where you can’t see the light of day, so I ended up meeting you there again anyway. I suppose nostalgia really is my biggest temptation~”

“Kuku...I could have easily told you that.”

Before protest could be made, Hiyori found himself stifled with a kiss, and he just as eagerly leaned into the depths of Rei Sakuma’s icy prison made of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd been working on this since before new years but well, it took me awhile because Reasons. anyway, hope u had a good one, and here's to more stories from here on out :)
> 
> twt: @nagisenpai


End file.
